1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage dispensing valves and, in particular, to electronically controlled beverage dispensing valves.
2. Background of the Invention
Beverage dispensing valves, particularly of the post-mix type, generally include a valve body, a solenoid secured thereto for operation of valves held within the valve body. Electronically controlled valves, such as of the portion control type, will include the electronic control circuitry that provides for the timed dispensing of drinks of various volumes. Typically, the electronic control is wired to a power supply and includes a control lead wired to the solenoid, and is located on an interior surface of a cover or housing. The control circuitry is preferably mounted on the interior of the cover front surface in close association with the selection control switches that are activated by the operator when a drink of a particular size is desired.
Various strategies have been employed to make the front cover portion separably releasable from the remainder of the valve cover so that the control and/or valve components can be easily accessed. On many such valves, the cover is comprised of two parts, a rear housing cover portion and a front removable access cover plate. The cover plate is generally slideably engaged with the remainder of the housing and provides for quick access to the valve components.
Portion control valves, wherein a plurality of drink sizes are selectable and wherein the particular volume of drink dispensed for each size is programmable, can conveniently store such electronic components on the inside surface of the front access plate. Since the control electronics must be connected to a source of power and serve to operate the solenoid, a plurality of wires connect the circuit board with a solenoid and power source. Unfortunately, as the circuit board is secured to the front plate and to the wires, such connection interferes with the free removal of the access plate from the valve. Thus, repair and maintenance of the valve has been hindered by such solid wire connection.
Accordingly, it would be very desirable to have an access cover containing electronics that would be quickly and completely detachable from the remainder of the valve body.